


Surrender To The Contentment

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen have ‘the talk’.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 4 surrender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender To The Contentment

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Surrender To The Contentment**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen have ‘the talk’.  
 **Warnings:** sexual innuendo.  
 **Word Count:** 354  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** prompt 4 surrender  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where this one goes.  
  


**Surrender To The Contentment**

It started with a simple date then it seemed they were spending almost every day together. Gwen looked at Arthur from the kitchen doorway as he sat on her sofa. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt so comfortable around someone. She went to sit down and handed a cup of tea to him. He smiled and took a sip.

“What are you smiling about?” Arthur said.

“I was just thinking that I am very content.” Gwen said.

“Content?” Arthur gave her a questioning look over the tea mug.

“I am happy. With my life. With you on my sofa. With everything.” Gwen said smiling.

Arthur smiled. “Then maybe we should have ‘the talk’.”

“What talk?” Gwen looked at him.

“The ‘my boyfriend spends the night’ talk.”

“Oh that one!” Gwen giggled. “I’m surprised we haven’t had that talk already considering how much time you spend here.”

“I didn’t want to push. I know that things ended badly with Lance and I wanted to give you time to feel content.” Arthur smiled.

“Has Merlin been telling you things again?” Gwen asked. “He is a horrible gossip.”

“He just said I shouldn’t rush things.” Arthur shrugged.

“Lance made his choice and so did I.” Gwen said. “Besides he has been gone for three months.”

“We have been seeing each other for two.” Arthur said.

“I see why you thought ‘the talk’ was in order.” Gwen said. “It is really over due. Do you want to stay the night?”

“Yes but only if you want me too.” Arthur said. “We haven’t really had a reason to stay overnight yet.”

“Because we haven’t had sex yet?” Gwen said bluntly.

Arthur blushed and nodded.

“Then it’s a good thing we had ‘the talk’.” Gwen smiled and took the mug from his hands. “We should just surrender to the contentment.”

Arthur looked at her and grinned mischievously. “I have a better surrender in mind.”

“Does it involve being naked and staying the night?” Gwen asked coyly.

“Yes it does.” Arthur swooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Gwen giggled all the way there.        


End file.
